Jacob
Jacob Keaton Wright *because I suck at choosing* this is going to be very messy. Kay? I'll edit you later. History Jacob strongly believes that his mum could have done much better when picking a spouse. Did she really have to settle down with a total arse? He's almost disappointed, really, in knowing that he shares the same genes with that man. And he adores his mother; he's very adamant on that fact, hence the italitics. His aunt, he loves as well, just... without italics. His brother... eh. But we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves. Jacob Wright was born to an American woman, intelligent and optimistic - fiercely independent with a case of wanderlust - by the name of Lynn. She'd traveled to Wales not only to sight-see, but to further her own career in pursuit of new magical species, as she'd caught wind of a rare breed of bowtruckle. The man she'd met, Jacob's father, too had a case of wanderlust. This became notable since he packed up his things (With the innocent, unknowing help of an 8 year old Jacob) and left in the middle of the night. Apparently he'd been having an affair with a nice young thing who lived in the south of France. Thankfully, Jacob's mother didn't seem too heartbroken at this. Jacob, however, will continue to gripe about it. And Colin, well, no one ever knows what's wrong with Colin. Jacob and his elder brother by three years, Colin, have always had a bit of a rivarly. Even before that man left. Most would assume it's because of their age difference; young enough to be involved with each other's lives, but far enough apart that they don't relate at all, and their mother and aunt Jeanie would agree. The boys' childhood consisted mainly of magic and mayhem. On the rare occasion that the boy's could cooperate, they would supply the mayhem. The magic was aptly handled by Aunt Jeanie, a book publisher who adored their stunned gazes at the display of any sort of magic trick, muggle or not. When Jacob was 10 years old, and Colin 13, Lynn and Jeanie's father had fallen ill. Shortly afterwards, they made the decision to move back to America in order to care for him. Jacob was naturally put-out that he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts, like Colin had (a fact that Colin loved to hold over Jacob over that summer), but he warmed up to the idea soon enough. After all, it wasn't like he had a choice. At Salem, Jacob and Colin's rivarly persisted, much to the chargin of their classmates and teachers. Colin was simply better at everything. Better grades, better spells, more people liked him - though for the life of him, Jacob couldn't see why. Colin was better than Jacob at everything - except for flying. While his ambitions were born out of one of his worst traits, he excelled at it. He focused everything into perfecting his art, at the expense of his grades, and by the time sixth year finished, he'd dropped out to persue Professional Quidditch. It took a bit of begging, but he was eventually accepted onto the national team as a reserve Seeker. Everything was well and good, until midway through his first season, a bludger knocked him clean off his broom. Aunt Jeanie, who'd attended every single game, pushed the Medi-Wizards aside, thinking it her duty to see to him. A subpar healing charm or two later, and Jacob was left with a limp and an inability to play the game he'd once so loved for longer than half an hour. He still loves Aunt Jeanie, of course, and he forgives her. She's like a second mother to him. He's told her countless times about how much he forgives her, but she never seems to listen. Jacob returned to Salem to complete his final year. He was aimless - eat, sleep, study, walk around the grounds - until he was presented with the Christmas gift of a guitar by his then girlfriend. He obsessed over that thing all over winter break, near perfecting it a year later. Music filled the void. He'd tried learning other instruments - bass, percussion, saxophone - but the guitar and the piano were the only two that stuck, which was fine by him, as long as he got to play. After graduating with average grades, a feat by his standards, and his first serious relationship slowly petered out, he got a simple muggle job just for the sake of paying the bills. He'd gotten the bright idea to visit England again with the money he'd saved, but that visit just seems getting longer and longer... he isn't sure if he even wants to go back. Personality Laid-back, extremely honest *a bit of an open book*, saRCASTIC, competitive, easily bored - hence his tendency to egg fights on and get into them... I think the main message he needs drilled into his head is that HE IS NOT INVINCABLE. It's very difficult to geniunely rile Jacob up - he's just simply not the kind of person to take things too seriously. If he has the energy, however, he will indulge you for the sake of seeing where things go, finding it quite entertaining to make people uncomfortable, or see people go off on each other. It's difficult sometimes to tell when he's taking the piss, which he uses to his advantage whenever he needs to lie, or he just wants to screw with some arse's head. It's not too uncommon to find him being uncomfortably honest about his own history, or other touchy topics, such as politics and religion, with near strangers. This is in part because he has no filter, and he gets easily bored. Trivia *His father is also namd Jacob, hence Jake's refusal to refer to him as anything other than 'that man'. *Occasionally, his right knee will give him some pain, at which he is always reminded of Aunt Jeanie. (If he's walking with someone, he'll almost always chime in with a, "Have I ever told you about my Aunt?") *He likes to say that he has the face for radio *yes I love this joke and he'll be self-deprecating juST YOU WATCH ME* *His accent is predominantly British, but certain words, such as 'container' or 'very', will set him off in an American accent for a few minutes without realizing it. Category:Characters